Flashbacks and moments of life
by twinlady
Summary: As I said I might, these are oneshots etc. that link up to my story 'Somewhere in the Dark' and are best read alongside although it isn't necessary. Certain Beta readers coughBeccicough would like to say it's ErikGiry but not overly so :P ALW Movieverse
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Because I have a whole heap of little flashback moments and things written for SITD, and some of them are quite extended and wouldn't fit at the beginning of chapters etc., I decided to post them up separate. Please read these like one shots. None should be more then one chapter although some will be quite long and others really short. There will be some references in here to SITD and some references in there to these although you shouldn't have to read them both to understand. If something was that important I would put it in the actual chapter.

This first one is something I wrote a long time ago and it never fit in anywhere. So I give you this. Just after Ann helped Erik escape the Gypsies. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Phantom of the Opera. It ain't mine at all. Which would explain why I'm posting on FANfiction.

...: Because the line thingy isn't working, grrr :...

Little Ann Vachell ran down through the half finished Opera House…

She had been searching high and low for the boy she'd led there. She began to wonder if he had run away again. When she was sure she was alone in the dark, Ann called out.

"Hello? Are you there? It's me! I don't want to hurt you I promise… Please come out."

She continued down through the second cellar, into the third. Ann looked around in wonder at all the junk down there. Old building supplies were strewn about. She looked around for a moment but saw nothing of interest. Just as she turned to leave however, a small sound made her jump.

"Hello? Who's there? I… Is it you? Boy, are you hiding there?"

A scared whimper sounded out from behind a large pile of junk. Ann slowly stepped around to look behind it. Her lantern half lit up the small space. He _was_ there, crouching down with his arms clutched around his knees.

Ann knelt down and beckoned to him with open arms.

"It's alright. You can come out. You're safe now." He didn't budge. "Please. I brought some food and warm blankets for you."

The thin young boy shook as he slowly, ever so slowly, crept out of his hiding place. Ann couldn't tell if it was cold or fear. She reached into her bag and took out the blanket she'd snuck out of the dorms. When he was finally out in the open she wrapped the cosy wool around his shoulders.

"There. Isn't that better?"

She tried to smile at him, but his pain-filled eyes just stared at her from under that horrid bag that hid his face from the world.

"Come. We should find somewhere to sit."

Ann dragged some objects about, rearranging a few things and soon had two perfectly good makeshift chairs for them.

"Here, rest while you eat."

He obeyed her nervously and sat awaiting the girl's next move. She sat opposite and sighed. Ann really did not know what to expect from him. They sat in silence for a minute before she sighed again and rummaged in her bag for the bread and cheese she had. She handed it to him gently. The boy took it with trembling hands and sat it on his lap next to his stuffed monkey. Ann waited. He didn't move.

"You can eat… Unless you aren't hungry… Are you warm enough?"

He nodded.

"Good… Is that food alright?"

Nod.

"Okay… Are you going to eat it?"

He shook his head, no.

"Oh. Are you not well? Do you not want it now?"

Another nod.

"Then why…?"

He reached up and sadly touched the sack.

"Oh! Well, you can take it off now. I mean I…"

His shoulders had dropped sadly. Ann could tell what she'd said had hurt him. He sighed and slowly made to remove it.

"Wait!" Ann cried. "Um… I think, uh, well maybe you misunderstood me. Did… did you think I… I wanted to see? Well, like those others?"

He nodded, stiffly this time, apparently a little angry too.

"Well…" Ann squared her shoulders. "I am not like them! I mean… Listen, what they did was wrong! And I don't want to stare at you like some sideshow. But I'm not scared either. I just want you to be comfortable. So if you want to wear it, that's alright. Although I imagine it must be itchy! But if you want to take it off, that's fine too…"

He just stared at her and sighed deeply. It was a far too adult sigh for a boy his age to have, she thought. He was not a 'Devil's Child' as they claimed, but he certainly had been to hell and back in his short life.

"I know! How about I turn around? That way you can take it off and eat without worrying about me seeing."

He cocked his head, perplexed.

"I won't look, I swear! On my best Pointe shoes!"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, once again, nodded his consent. Ann pivoted around on her seat and arranged her skirts comfortably, facing away from the boy. Soon she could hear the soft sounds of eating and smiled.

"So… I should introduce myself. My name in Antoinette Vachell. I'm a ballerina. My Mama was a singer but I didn't inherit it. My father worked on this building. That's why I came here. It's a beautiful place and I know lots of its secrets! There are many wonderful places to explore. Most of the other girls are too scared to try though. But I love coming down here. You could probably stay here if you wanted. I could bring you whatever you needed to make yourself comfy. Oh, I forgot to ask…"

She stopped as a frail hand lightly touched her shoulder. Ann turned cautiously. He had his sack on once more. She moved around again while he took his seat.

"What is your name?"

He shrugged.

"Hmm… That's a unusual name." She laughed a little but stopped short and cleared her throat. "Sorry… Oh, wait! I never thought… You don't… I mean maybe you can't… Oh dear! Can… can you speak?"

Ann felt so stupid. It never occurred to her that maybe he couldn't. That maybe his deformity had taken his voice as well. But wait, no, he was nodding. Meaning he could. So why…?

"Have I done something to…?"

Shake, no.

"Oh… So you just don't want to?"

No, again! Now she was getting frustrated.

"So why won't you talk to me?"

Shrug.

"That's not very nice you know! I have tried my best to be nice to you, and you refuse to speak to me. Well, fine! How would you feel if I refused to speak to you? Well boy? Would you rather I left you down here all alone with the rats? With no one to talk to ever again! I don't even know your name!"

Ann cried out in frustration. Then gave up. Clearly he was not going to answer. Perhaps he was not even sane. How was she to know? She sighed and they sat quietly together. The stillness was broken so suddenly, yet so gently, Ann questioned if she'd even really heard it. A sound, something ever so soft and melodious reached her ears in the dark cellar.

"Erik."

She looked up at the Boy.

"Pardon?"

"Erik." He spoke again. "My name… is Erik."

"Oh."

His voice! Oh the purity of it! It was perfect. Sweet and gentle, yet powerful in such a commanding way, despite the obvious fear filling his tiny broken body. Ann was stunned. Presently she regained her own voice, which now sounded quite ungainly to her ears.

"That's a lovely name. Erik."

"Thank you Mademoiselle. For everything."

"You are very welcome. I only hope I helped… And please, call me Antoinette."

He inclined his head in a fresh greeting.

"Antoinette."


	2. Chapter 2

This one is during Ann and Erik's early years. It covers the promise Erik mentioned in 'Face to Face'. That's about all you need to know. Phantom isn't mine.

...: Yet again it doesn't work :...

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Well don't!"

The two teens glared at each other. Ann was furious at Erik for scaring her friends with his ethereal voice through the walls. He was mad that she thought he'd need to be taught proper manners in regards to ladies. They then fell into an argument over her constant 'barging into his home' despite the fact that they were in her dressing room.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because no one deserves that. Not even you, you horrid little beast! Goodness, why do I bother? You never listen to me anyway!"

He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her around.

"Don't… call… me… that!" Erik warned.

"Don't threaten me, Erik."

He chuckled humourlessly.

"Or what? You'll give me a dirty look?"

Ann reached out behind herself and pulled down on a sheet of fabric draped along her wall.

"Give yourself one!"

It fell, revealing a large wall mirror.

The young Phantom's eyes bugged and he started to tremble before running from the room, yelling behind him,

"I hate you!"

She went to apologise an hour later and found him sobbing at the edge of his lake.

"I'm so sorry Erik. It's just, you were hurting me and wouldn't let go…"

"_Why_ Ann? Why that? You could have hit me, cut me, called someone… _Why that!_"

"I'm sorry!" She tried again, trembling with her own tears. "I… I promise I will never do it again. Not ever."

He sniffed, composing himself.

"Did you know you can make mirrors that you can see through?"

"No."

"I've made one… I thought about putting it up in the House somewhere…"

"Not in my dressing room I hope." She joked.

They both smiled sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

So we know that Erik and Ann were teenagers together, and that is when this is set. No specific time. Just when they are still young and friends.

...: Darn you fanfiction! Darn you to heck:...

"Erik, I do not know why you won't speak to me but it is getting very frustrating!"

He just stared at her, then rolled his eyes.

"Please… Talk to me."

He shook his head adamantly.

"Then sing for me."

His eyes were filled with horror and again he shook his head.

"Why? What on earth is wrong?"

He beckoned her closer, clearly annoyed at her meddling. When she was near by, he took his pen and paper and scribbled a note out for her. Shoving it under Ann's pointy little nose, he huffed and flopped down in his seat.

"_I don't want to talk right now_… Erik, that's pathetic and childish."

He gave her a very unattractive sneer and proceeded to poke his tongue out. She handed the paper back and replied,

"You'll have to do better then that."

_Or what?_ He wrote.

"Or I'll be forced to do something drastic… I'll sing… harmony… _off-key_!" Ann threatened. He narrowed his eyes at her and scrawled.

_Don't you dare laugh!_

"Oh, why would I laugh at you?"

Erik blushed, slowly wrote something down, folded the paper and handed it to her.

Antoinette Vachell felt redness creep up her cheeks, then a stiffness in all her face muscles. A smile broke out and a boisterous, side-splitting chortle built up painfully in her stomach. She tried her best to hold it back, she really did.

Erik growled and waved the 'Don't you dare laugh!' paper in front of her face.

It broke free.

Erik sunk back in his chair and buried his head in his hands.

"Your _voice _is _breaking_?" She read it again, amused.

He half leapt from his seat and furiously _squeaked _at her,

"YES!"

Erik went crimson.

Ann didn't stop smiling for days.

ooo

Ann was walking down the hall. She was alone, but had nothing to fear from the shadows of the Opera. They were as much her friends and companions as he was.

_He_.

Had _he _been one step closer she would have felt his breath on her neck, would have been alerted to his presence. As it was, Ann was completely unaware anyone was there until a deep, rich, sultry voice spoke behind her.

"Hello Ann."

Mlle Vachell gasped and spun around. Her eyes bugged.

"Erik!"

She couldn't believe it. His voice! If she'd thought it was beautiful before, sweet and Angelic, now it was surely some kind of _sin _to hear! He smirked at her and strolled past, turning to walk backwards and coo at her,

"Not so funny now is it?"


	4. Thump in the Night

A/N: Just a quick one. I would like to apologise for my distinct absence from and everywhere else online but the thing is I was intensely studying for a very important course. Good news is that I did very well in it and am now having a year off study for (my second reason for being gone a lot) preperation for the birth of my first baby :) I'm very happy about being pregnant but it did make the end of last year a bit of a nightmare. Oh well. And while I remember, HAPPY NEW YEAR to all!!! (A little late but Meh!)

This is set during Somewhere in the Dark shortly after Erik moves into the attic.

Shout out to Queen Ann... You know who you are! Yes, RP references used. I couldn't help it. It's funny!

* * *

"Erik? Erik, what are you doing?" 

Giry had been awoken by a loud 'thump' from upstairs and she immediately worried. Why she worried she wasn't entirely sure, but still, she worried.

She received no answer and when she tried the door it was locked.

"Erik! Are you alright?"

Still no answer. Then the sound of unsteady plodding and another 'thump'. Giry bit her lip.

"Erik?"

She could hear him now, grumbling to himself in a mutter and using words that really didn't shock her too much anymore. She relaxed in a very frustrated manner as comprehension set in. She spoke again, this time with much more authority and leaving no room for argument.

"Erik, open the door."

Shuffling and complaining and much bumping about later, she was greeted by a bleary eyed man who, frankly, _reeked_.

"Wha'?!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?"

"… No."

And he tried to shut the door. Ann shoved it open before he could and he stumbled back, having had his head just a little too close to the felonious door. She was not in the least sympathetic of the bump now developing on his forehead.

"Ow! Wha' didja do that for?!"

"I didn't mean to hit you, you fool."

Erik scowled at her in his highly inebriated state and attempted to stumble over to his makeshift/temporary bed. Ann rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm under his own, gripping his shirt. He tried to push her away rather pathetically.

"Go 'way."

"Now why should I do that Dear?"

"Jus'… go 'way!"

"No."

He snarled a few choice words at her and she just sighed.

"Fine."

And she let him go. Naturally Erik's legs failed without the added support and he dropped like a stone. He just looked up at her with a baffled expression.

"Ouch… Why-?"

She pointed a finger at him sternly.

"You are intoxicated."

"No, I'm am not. I'm jus'-"

Ann smirked but hid it very effectively, drawing on her experience both with Erik and as the dreaded Ballet Mistress.

"Close your eyes and touch your nose."

Erik looked at her as though she were at least somewhat insane.

"Pish off!"

Now she smiled amusedly at the man sitting miserably on the floor.

"You're horribly drunk dear."

He just looked around himself in a bit of confusion.

"Ann… Have you seen my wine?"

She looked around the large attic herself now and almost sniggered at the various bottles strewn about. Some were empty. Some half full. One was poking out from under his pillow with Nadir's arms wrapped around it. Ann rolled her eyes.

"No dear. But you don't need any more."

"I'wl decide when I have had nenough, thank you very much! Stupid ol' woman…"

"I beg your pardon?!"

He waved at her dismissively and 'asked her to leave'. Ann was quickly becoming annoyed now and grabbed him by the collar.

"_Right_. Time to sober you up, you infuriating being…"

She drug him to his feet and Erik glared at her.

"Lemme go!"

"No! You shut up and come with me."

Ann pulled him across the room, stopping to smack at his hand when he tripped and started swearing again.

"Mind your tongue! Honestly… Such filth!"

Finally she got him over to the bed and dropped him down, none too gently, so he was sitting on the edge.

"Wha'-?!"

"_Hush_."

Then she pulled a nearby box over and placed it in front of his knees. It was about the same level as his stomach and he looked at it with a little trepidation. Ann fetched him a glass of water from his pitcher on the desk. She shoved it under his nose.

"Drink."

"No."

"Why?"

"Snot wha' I want ta be drinkin'!"

"Well, you're _snot_ _gunna be gettin'_ _nufin else_!" she snapped back, irritably. Erik just gave her a tetchy look and snatched it. After a quick sip he handed it back. Or tried to anyway. Ann took the glass before it went crashing to the floor. She then went about her grand plan…

Ann went over to the dresser he had and took up the wash bowl on it. Then she tossed a towel over her shoulder. She placed the bowl in the box in front of him and told Erik to look inside it. He was tremendously drunk and, foolishly enough, did as she commanded. In one swift movement Ann snatched up the pitcher of half frozen water and doused him over the head with it. Erik gasped at the shock and jumped back, spraying water everywhere and nearly knocking over the bowl and box. Giry caught it all just in time.

He gave her a look to kill and started to shiver.

"Grumpy ol' cow."

"Stupid drunk boy."


End file.
